The Winter Soldier
by FrozenSWLoKfan01
Summary: Crossover based off of Captain America and the Avengers. Contains mostly Frozen and ROTG characters but will have a few others. Jelsa fic! Yay!


**Hello, I'm back. This is just a little story I've been thinking of for a while and it's just coming out now. It's kind of a Captain America/Avengers/Frozen/ROTG/Tangled/Brave/HTTYD parody. I don't wanna spoil it so yeah. It is a Jelsa fic and I might to an origin story of everyone so be on the look out.**

* * *

_Proleague_

It was cold very cold. That's all Agent Ryder could think about, he was enjoying a nice evening with his girlfriend when Agent North called him in to look into something."Alright Frost what do I need to see," he said to a white haired man with a staff. The man looked like some kind of crazy person dressed up in midevil garb.

"I don't know, all these men told Dragon and I was that they stumbled upon a big plane and found someone inside," he said.

"Well this is interesting," Ryder said. He followed Frost into the ship and saw what they were looking at."No, it can't be, it's not possible," he whispered.

"What's not possible?" Frost asked.

"That's Captain Winters, The Winter Soldier of WWII, but she was pronounced KIA over 70 years ago, her sister was frozen until she could find a cure for the heart disease that she was suffering from," Ryder explained.

"You mean, Iron Lass?" Frost asked.

"Yeah," he answered. Dragon came up behind them.

"So Iron Lass is over 70 years old?" he asked. Ryder looked at him and nodded."Cool, bet Kristoff will be surprised," he said. Ryder and the other hero laughed, until a beeping in Ryder's ear sounded."Agent Ryder," he said.

"Ryder," he heard his name in a thick Russian accent."What is commotion about?" the person asked.

"Director North," Ryder said."You wouldn't believe this sir," he said.

"What wouldn't I believe," North asked.

"You better come and see for yourself, and tell Iron Lass as well," Ryder said. North reluctantly agreed and within the hour he and the bionic Heroine were standing in front of the crash site.

"Why did you need to drag me out here too Ryder?" she asked. Ryder smiled and motioned for them to follow him, when they layed eyes on the person they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Impossible," North said.

"Told ya so," Ryder said. He immedeately shrunk down when he got a glare from the Director.

"H-how?" Iron Lass asked. Dragon came out with a data pad in his hands.

"The same way you survived for the same amount of years, she's been in suspended animation for almost 70 years," he said.

"After all these years, no more fool, I will be great!" North exclaimed.

"Excuse me Director, but what do we do with her?" Frost asked.

"We bring her to HQ," he stated.

* * *

Captain Winters woke up with a groan, she heard the sound of a baseball game playing on the radio."Where am I?" she asked herself. she heard the door click open and a nurse come in.

"Oh, you're awake," she said. The Captain looked over at the radio and heard the date, her eyes widened.

"What is the date?" she asked. The nurse blinked in surprise at her.

"I'm sorry?" the nurse asked. She reached behind her to press a button on a small device.

"The actual date, I know that it's not November 4th, 1941, I was at that game with my sister," she said."Now I'll ask you once more, what is the date," she stated.

"I'm sorry Captain, but I need you to calm down," the nurse said. The Captain's eyes widened and she ran for the wall, freezing it and breaking through it. She ran into armed men and created an ice shield that would stand up to anything and sprinted for the door, she ran out of the room and down multiple hallways before bursting out into the streets of the city. She was now encased in ice making armor that was impenetrable, she looked around at all the cars, people and buildings. She jumped when three people came around her, stopping her from escape.

"Calm down Cap, we don't wanna hurt you," the one dressed in all black said.

"Dragon's right, just lower your shield, and remove the armor and we can take you to a safe place," the one with white hair and a staff said. She looked around and noticed cars coming up and a tall well built man with white hair and a white beard stepped out of the first car.

"Privet Kapitan," he said in Russian. Captain Winters looked to him and raised her shield in a defensive position in front of her."Uspokoytes' my ne khotim prichinyat' tebe bol' , nam tol'ko zhal' vashu bezopasnost'," he said calmly. She lowered her weapon and looked around cautiously."Stand down," the man said to the other three. They complied and walked over to him."Now Kapitan, shall I introduce you to new home?" he asked her. She looked at him for a moment and nodded, following him when he motioned for her to.

"Now that I've followed you, can you please tell me where I am?" she asked.

"New York," he said.

"No, that is not New York, tell me where I am and I wont freeze you now," she said. Another man in a suit turned to her.

"The truth is captain," he said."Is that you've been asleep for almost 70 years," he explained.

"What? No, that can't be true, it's still 1944, I'm supposed to be fighting a war," she said.

"Sorry Cap, but it's true," he responded."I'm Agent Ryder," he said. He pointed to the black clad person next to her."That's Dragon," Dragon smiled and held out his hand which she shook. Ryder motioned for the one on the right of her."And that is Frost," he introduced. The Captain looked at the man with white hair as he smiled and held out his hand, she felt heat come to her face and she took her hand. They arrived at wherever they were going and the Captain stared in awe at all the vehicles and aircraft.

"Welcome to HQ," North said."Your new home," he told her. She nodded and was wide eyed at all the men and women running around, some in different types of suits. They led her to a small room where North stayed to talk to her."YA znayu, chto eto vse dolzhno byt' dlya vas v novinku , no my ne khotim , chtoby vy byli neudobnymi," he said in Russian. The Captain knew he was sparing her a hard time since their conversation was recording.

"Det er greit jeg ble bare sjokkert over å komme til en ny plass etter sytti år med å sove, ikke se de jeg visste gå videre med livene sine. Den slags ting," she said in Norwiegian. The Director smiled, knowing that she caught on to what he was trying to do.

"YA khochu, chtoby eto ostanetsya mezhdu vami i mnoy ya?" he asked. The Captain nodded, he continued,"Kak tebya zovut i kak ty popal v led?" The Captain looked at him and smirked.

"Mitt navn er Elsa Anderson Winters, jeg var en kaptein i den amerikanske hæren, og den første superhelt, men hvis du ønsker å vite hvordan jeg kom inn i isen du måtte høre min historie om hvordan jeg ble den første superhelt," she said. North nodded for her to continue."Jeg var atten år gammel da krigen brøt ut, og jeg stadig prøvde å verve, men jeg ble alltid betraktet som uegnet på grunn av min størrelse, vekt og body mass," she explained."Jeg ble festing med noen av mine venner fordi de drar når jeg prøvde å verve på nytt, denne gangen møtte jeg en vitenskapsmann, Toothiana Solveig, hun gjorde eksperimentell forskning på menneskelig styrke og hun så meg som en av de potensielle kandidatene, slik at neste uke, og ble presset til bristepunktet," Elsa recalled. She smiled at the fond memories of proving herself the best in intelegence, and speed."Hennes partner Aster E. Bunnymund alltid trodd de sterkere og større soldater ville gjøre de bedre kandidater, men Toothianna ville ha noen som ikke ville misbruke den makten de var gir," she said. North laughed.

"Tak ona khotela kogo-to, kto byl umnym i polagalis' na mozg nezel'ts," he said. Elsa nodded.

"Ja, hun ville ha noen som kunne stole på strategi og ikke på brute force. På dagen for prosedyren det fungerte, det ga meg krefter av is og snø sammen med forbedret styrke og utholdenhet, gjorde mange mennesker ikke liker reaserch hun gjorde det de gjorde det alle andre ville gjort. De myrdet henne," she explained. She had to take a moment to steady her voice and compose herself."Jeg viet mitt hele militære liv å stoppe tyskerne og deres tomt på amerikansk jord, og jeg bare ikke kunne bære det når de slo meg direkte ved å infisere min søster med en hjerte virus som ingen kunne kurere, måtte jeg sørge for at hun levde og jeg søkte og søkte etter en kur, var jeg så nær det til," she said."Jeg var så nær det, men på mitt siste oppdrag for å stoppe dem fra verdensherredømme, ble jeg stoppet av min tyske kollega, Hans Isles, The Torch, han rømte fra meg før jeg kunne ta ham, og han deaktivert kontrollene, jeg hadde noe annet valg enn å bringe flyet ned i vannet, jeg tror jeg bare subconciously frøs meg selv og dvs hvor historien ender,"she finished. North nodded and sighed.

"YA znayu, chto dolzhno byt' trudno dlya vas, chtoby prosnut'sya mnogo let i znayu, chto vse vashi druz'ya uzhe shagnul dal'she, no yest' odin chelovek, kotoryy ne imeyet," he said. Elsa looked up at him confused. North smiled and talked into his earpice."Let her in," he said in English. Elsa looked up at the door as the one hero she saw before come in, footsteps thumping as the metal boots hit the floor. The iron clad heroine looked to North who nodded his head at her, she pressed a button on the side of her helmet. Elsa gasped at the face before her.

"Anna?" she asked. Anna smiled with tears and shook her head."H-hvordan? Hvordan har du overleve når jeg ikke kunne finne en kur?" Elsa asked in disbelief. Anna laughed a little.

"Kristoff Bjorgman er en vitenskapsmann, og han gjorde et nytt element som han mente kunne holde vekke hjerte i en tilstand som de ville leve og alder. Han visste ikke hvem du skal teste den på så han dro til Nord-og han foreslo å gjøre inngrepet på meg og her er jeg, en helt," Anna explained. Elsa laughed and embraced her sister with tears falling and freezing on her cheeks.

"So how much did you hear and understand?" Elsa asked her.

"Everything," Anna replied."You sacraficed yourself for me?" she asked.

"You're my sister and the only family I have left, of course I'd sacrafice myself for you," she explained. Elsa noticed Anna tense up at what she said."Anna is there something I should know?" she asked the younger girl. Anna shifted nervously and mumbled something."What?" Elsa asked.

"DU ER EN TANTE!" Anna exclaimed. Elsa jumped in surprise, while North smiled and chucked.

"Anna hva mener du med at jeg er en tante?"she asked. Her younger sister sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck and smiled nervously.

"Vel, etter Kristoff reddet meg vi slags vokste til et vennskap og senere spurte han meg ut, vi datert for en stund, og han spurte meg om å gifte seg med ham for noen år siden, og nå har vi en datter," Anna explained. Elsa looked at her little sister with her mouth open in shock, here she'd been sleeping for 70 years and she wakes up to find her sister alive, but married with a child as well. Anna looked at her older sister nervously.

"What's her name, my niece, what's her name?" she asked. Anna smiled warmly.

"Nora, her name's Nora Bjorgman," Anna answered. North cleared his throat gaining both sisters attention.

"If you're done Kapitan Winters, I'll introduce you to team," he said. Elsa turned to Anna.

"Team?" she asked.

"The other heroes, we are a team and we go by the name The Guardians," she explained. Elsa gave a short 'oh' and followed her sister and North to meet the other Guardians, she also met Anna's husband and daughter and after a brief explanation of who she was and what had happened to her, they all became friends.

* * *

Elsa's first mission didn't work out to well. It had been two months since she had been found in the Arctic and had been staying at the S.H.I.E.L.D base with Dragon, Archer and Frost. The latter had become very quick friends with the Ice Soldier and before long he had asked her out on a date, she had accepted with no conplaints. Their relationship had grown fast and soon they were acting like they had known each other for years instead of just the weeks they had started dating. They were called out on a routine save the city mission, but this enemy was someone they had never faced before. He was stronger and faster than many of the other foes they had faced before, he had called himself Pitch Black and he had control over this blackish course substance that could stop most of them. It would block all of Anna's sensors, stop Archers arrows, block out Corona's light, and shut down all of Dragons suit. The only ones that could even get close to him were Winter Soldier and Frost, Pitch couldn't stop their ice or penetrate it so he resorted to physical tactics. He was running low on stamina and in a last ditch effort sent a spike of the substance towards Elsa who was also nearing her breaking point, she had also sent an icicle towards the villan that found it's mark. The substance that was directed at Elsa had hit her in the side, shattering her armor and leaving a gash in her side."Elsa!" Jack yelled. He ran over as he caught her.

"J-Jack, it b-burns," she gasped.

"Just don't think about it, S.H.I.E.L.D and North will be here soon, you'll be fine," he said. Elsa nodded and tried her hardest to stay awake, but her mind was shutting down and all she could think about was sleeping the pain away."Elsa!" she heard him yell."Elisabeth, stay awake, don't give into the pain," he said.

"Jack let me help," she heard Anna say, before she felt something at her neck and the pain reside. She sighed and smiled as she closed her eyes, she woke up on a bed in med bay. She tried to sit up but hissed in pain as she did so and fell back on the bed, she felt a jerk at her hand and looked over to see a familiar pair of ice blue eyes staring back at her.

"Jack?" she said, her voice hoarse."Where am I?" she asked him. He smiled softly.

"You're in med bay, we got you here as fast as we could after Pitch attacked you," he told her. She nodded and lied back into the pillows.

"I remember Anna saying something to you and then something at my neck, and nothing, what did she give me?" she asked him.

"Morphine," a voice came from the door. Anna stood there with Nora in her arms, the little girl wiggled out of her mothers arms and ran over to her aunt.

"Auntie Elsie you okay?" she asked. Elsa managed a small smile.

"Of course I'm all right Icicle, I'm strong just like your mama remember?" she said. Nora smiled and wrapped her arms around her aunts neck.

"Can I sit wi ou?" she asked. Anna looked nervously at Elsa, she smiled and shook her head.

"Of course, but be careful of my side, okay," she said. Nora nodded in understanding and Jack helped her onto the bed, Elsa laughed as her niece told her the events of the day and the other Guardians popped in every now and then. Soon it was time for Anna to put Nora to bed and left with a quick goodnight, Elsa noticed Jack looked distant."What's wrong?" she asked. He didn't look at her, she moved her hand under his chin and moved his face to look at her."Jack please, tell me what's troubling you," she said.

"I thought I was gonna loose you Elsa," he said, holding back tears."I saw the gash and the blood and I just freaked out," he told her, tears finally falling. Elsa sat up and pulled him into an embrace.

"I'm not gonna leave you Jack, I'm strong It's going to take a lot more than just a gash on my side to kill me," she reassured him. He looked up at her and laughed a little, he realized that in their whole two months of dating he'd never kissed her on the lips. Sure they'd kissed each others cheeks before but never the lips, Jack slowly moved closer. Elsa closed her eyes and leaned into his hand on her cheek and closed the distance, and kissed him back. Jack knew this felt so right, she was just like him and here she was kissing him back. They parted a few seconds later and smiled at each other.

"I love you Elsa," he said. Elsa thought for a minute and smiled wider.

"I love you too Jack,"

* * *

**Hey I'm done. Good chapter? No? I know I know I'm being mean to Jack and Elsa in all of my fics, making them injured and in love. So give me pointers on the chapters. And I don't exactly remember what I had them saying in the Norwegian and Russian so if you wanna know look it up on google translate. Take the text, copy it, and paste it and translate. Thanks for all the supports and now imma sleep, hopefully.-FrozenSWLoKfan01**


End file.
